Alan Gould
Alan Gould (born 22 March 1949) is a contemporary Australian poet and novelist. Life Gould was born in London, England. His family lived in Northern Ireland, Germany, and Singapore before arriving in Australia in 1966. He completed a BA at Australian National University and a Diploma of Education at the then Canberra College of Advanced Education. Having worked as a nuclear physics technician and agricultural labourer he began writing full time in 1973, occasionally teaching and writing journalism. Gould's first books of poems, Icelandic Solitaries, was published in 1978. Since then numerous volumes of poetry and fiction have followed, with his best known novel being To the Burning City (1991) about the relationship between two brothers set in World War II. His work has been awarded the Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry (1981), the Foundation for Australian Literary Studies Best Book of the Year Award (1985), the National Book Council Banjo Award for Fiction (1992), the Royal Blind Society Audio Book of the Year Award (1999), The Philip Hodgins Memorial Award for contribution to Australian Literature (1999), and The Grace Leven Award For Poetry (2006 for The Past Completes Me - Selected Poems 1973-2003). His most recent books have been a novel, The Lakewoman, from Australian Scholarly Press, and a collection of poems, Folk Tunes, from Salt Publishing, both in 2009. The Lakewoman was shortlisted for the 2010 Prime Minister's Literary Awards. He is at work on a picaresque novel, The Poets’ Stairwell. Publications Poetry *''The Skald Mosaic: A sequence of poems''. St. Lucia, Qld: Makar Press, 1975; Canberra: Open Door Press, 1975. *''Trawlermen''. Canberra: Open Door Press, 1975. *''Icelandic Solitaries. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1978. *Astral Sea: Poems. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1981. *The Pausing of the Hours. North Ryde, NSW, & London: Angus & Robertson, 1984. *The Twofold Place. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Roberson, 1986. *Years Found in Likeness. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1988. *Momentum. Port Melbourne, Vic: Heinemann, 1992. *Formerlight: Selected poems. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1992. w*Mermaid: Poems and illustrations. Port Melbourne, Vic: Heinemann, 1996. *''Dalliance and Scorn: Poems. Canberra: Ginninderra Press, 1999. *''A Fold in the Light. Charnwood, ACT: Indigo, 2001. *''Tightrope Walker, and other poems. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2004. *''Past Completes Me: Selected poems, 1973–2003. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2005. *''Folk Tunes. London: Salt Publishing, 2009. *''Joinery and Scrollwork: A writer's workbench''. Balmain, NSW: Quadrant Books, 2013. *''Capital''. Glebe, NSW: Puncher & Wattmann, 2013. Novels * The Man Who Stayed Below. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1984; New York: St. Martin's Press, 1984. * The Enduring Disguises: Three novellas. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1988. * To the Burning City. Port Melbourne, Vic: Heinemann, 1991. * Close Ups. Port Melbourne, Vic: Heinemann, 1994. * The Tazyrik Year: A novel. Rydalmere, NSW: Sceptre, 1998. * The Schoonermaster's Dance. Pymble, NSW: Flamingo, 2000. * The Lake Woman: A romance. North Melbourne, Vic: Arcadia, 2009. *''The Seaglass Spiral''. Braidwood, NSW: Finlay Lloyd, 2012. Non-fiction * Three Streets in Search of an Author. Canberra: National Library of Australia, 1993. * The Totem Ship. Hahndorf, SA: D&S, 1996. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library.Search results = au:Alan Gould, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 29, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *Alan Gould at PoemHunter (1 poem) * Alan Gould (1949– ) in the Australian Poetry Library (553 poems). ;Books *Alan Gould biliography ;Audio / video * Marching in the Streets Gould on protesting against the Vietnam War (Video & transcript) ;About * Alan Gould Official website. *The Deepest Enchantment: An interview with Alan Gould ;Etc. * ‘Ballade for Alan Gould’ Poem by Alan Wearne Category:1949 births Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:Writers from the Australian Capital Territory Category:Living people Category:20th-century novelists Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century novelists Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets